Martha Wilis
Martha Wilis is the daughter of The Queen of The Wilis in the ballet, Giselle. She will serve as her mother's successor and later, Queen of the Wilis. Personality Dance is the language this fairytale speaks. Meet Martha (of the) Wilis, daughter of the Queen of the Wilis, a supernatural group of women who love to dance the nights away. Born with extraordinary gifts of nature and the supernatural, this spirited young lady can't wait to be a full fledged Wilis. With her heart on her sleeve and a tongue as fast as this horse, she's enthusiastic and passionate about going to Ever After High to hone her talents and to learn to be the next great Queen of the Wilis. Appearance Martha has flowing black hair always topped with a crown of mistletoe. She's olive skinned and quite tall and lithe because of her dancing background. Her green eyes are quite large too and make you feel like she's staring into your soul. She's also one of the tallest girls in Ever After High with or without her dancing shoes. Original Story The Wilis or Giselle The character of Myrtha is somewhat enigmatic, but what the libretto of the ballet seems to tell us is that she, as the queen of the vengeful, ghost-like wilis (pronounced villees), holds ultimate power over the ghostly sisterhood. The Wilis do her bidding in the Bavarian forest each night between twilight and dawn, seeking only male prey whom they force, with the help of seemingly magical mistletoe twigs, to dance until their hearts give out—or at least until they are so weak that a few Wilis can throw them into a lake to drown, if there is one conveniently located nearby. How does Martha come into it? Martha is destined to do the same as her "adoptive mother" Queen Myrtha had did in the story and be Queen of the Wilis. Relationships Family Well... to start off.. Martha and her adoptive family , The Wilis, are quite close since "A family that dances together, have the best chances together." according to them. Martha is actually the youngest of Wilis (by age of immortality) and so she has the cliche part of being protected by the ghostly sisterhood. He sisters try to make her the most comfortable out of all of them since she is what they jokingly call her "The Chosen One". Queen Myrtha is on a slightly less warm relationship with Martha. Though speculations say that Martha is actually the real daughter of Queen Myrtha (when she was alive) and both share many similarities in terms of appearance and personality, Queen Myrtha denies all allegations of having a child when she was alive. Queen Myrtha had adopted Martha since she saw potential in Martha for leading and ruling the Wilis. She holds Martha up to such a high standard which makes it quite difficult for her to keep up with. Friends Martha is usually too busy with exploring the new world however she has been able to make a few good acquaintances like Bellerina L'Danse and Sigmund "Ziggy" Frederick. She also keeps a good relationship with Hysterion Huntington who normally kisses up to her because his fate depends on her hands in the future. Pet She owns a Capercaillie named Hilarious. His name is a morbid joke/pun to one of the characters of her story Hilarion who seemingly dies at the hands of the Wilis. Romance They say that the Wilis, all of them, had two things in common : a love for dancing and a broken heart, and you can say that Martha reflects the two things very well. Unlike most Wilis, she was the one who left her fiance on the altar, and later died in the forest due to her broken heart. Her true love, was a baker's daughter and her close friend but due to the lack of representation of sexuality at the time she lived, she was so-called "closeted". She later got engaged to a hunter then lead to her dying of her broken heart. Gallery MarthaWilisKlein.png|Martha drawn by the Hat-tastic Bigrika img001.jpg|Martha Wilis : Spring Unsprung (Line Art) Matters of Ghostliness Because many may wonder whether or not Martha is a ghost or not, well, it's time to explain such matter. Martha is termed to be a living ghost, or someone caught in between life and death which is why Martha can transition back and forth between a ghostly form and a more solid form. Martha at this age/part of her afterlife is still transitioning into becoming a full fledged ghost and Wilis. Think of her as someone like Danny Phantom (yeah he was just fourteen and came across a very strange machine ;) ) , she has a solid form and her ghostly form. Eventually when it's time for her to follow her role as Queen Myrtha (or Queen Martha) , she'd shed her physical form and take on her entire ghostly form. Category:Royals Category:ARCUSTHEGODDESSOFRAINBOWS Category:Females Category:Crossover Character Category:Arcus' Original Characters Category:Giselle Category:Characters